


Burning

by apostate (394percentdone)



Series: Tales of a Tabris [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/apostate
Summary: collection of nsfw drabbles from tumblr





	Burning

Ellanis burns. Skin going up in flames where Zevran’s hands tease. Clothes long lost, Ellanis’ face pressed into their pillow, teeth catching on the silk where he bites it to contain his gasping moans. Light breathy kisses to the back of his neck, the knobs of his spine, his shoulder blade. Lips pressed reverently against his skin and Ellanis shivers, hands scrabbling for purchase against the sheets. Zevran chuckles against his skin, a hint of teeth. 

Fingertips tracing lines of fire across Ellanis’ chest, down his belly, his skin jumping under the contact. Tantalizing circles on the sensitive skin between thigh and hip. A hard thrust, the lines of them merging into a continuous seam, Ellanis all but shouts into the pillow. Pushes back, hips writhing as his heart hammers in his chest. Another barely there kiss to his shoulder. 

“You are so beautiful mi amor.” Zevran’s words hot in his ear, a tremor under his skin. Draping himself across Ellanis’ back while his hips snap in time with the pounding of Ellanis’ heartbeat. An open searing kiss to the side of his throat, Zevran’s teeth dragging along the soft skin. “Caro mio I am a lucky man." 

The way he says it, like a fact and not just some throwaway words. Ellanis knows he’s gone. Lost and in love with this beautiful man and his pretty words and his open, bleeding heart. He’s said as much once, on a different night under stars that seemed too bright. Burning. The fire under Ellanis’ skin runs rampant through him and he doesn’t care to stop it.

Ellanis whines, high and needy. Thrusts back against Zevran in an effort to get closer. To press until there is no longer space between them, melting into each other. Trembling. Gasping for breath as Zevran adjusts his angle and Ellanis cries out. 

Clean sweat beading on his skin, catching the candlelight and reflecting the orange flames. "I’m the lucky one.” Breathless, more whisper than word. Truth. A sweetness to Zevran’s kiss when Ellanis tilts his head. 

Smoldering nights, endless moments. Time stretching until it is meaningless. Ellanis burns for Zevran, melts for him. Loves him.

* * *

Hands bunching in the sheets, skin taut with a trembling tension. Ellanis arcs, bites his bottom lip nearly hard enough to break the skin to keep his moan contained. Zevran laughs softly against his thigh, lips brushing the skin. Circles Ellanis’ clit with his thumb in another maddening too light touch. Presses scorching kisses to his inner thigh, the dip of his hips, burning trails across Ellanis’ skin and he swallows his cries before they hit the air. 

Pulls his fingers away when Ellanis is so close he can taste it. Pushes himself up to lean over Ellanis’ trembling form, murmur into the shell of his ear. “Are you holding back mi amor? Everyone in the castle is celebrating, let them hear ours.” Shivers run through him, goosebumps on his skin. One of Zevran’s fingers tracing paths between his freckles, ghosts of touch across his chest and Ellanis burns beneath him.

 "Just hurry up and fuck me before I have to do it myself.“ There’s too much desperation in his voice for it to be a threat, Zevran’s huffed laugh before his kisses him enough to know he’s understood. Ellanis unclenches his hands from the sheets to run them along Zevran’s back. A heat to their kiss searing Ellanis’ veins, Zevran tasting the shape of his name on Ellanis’ tongue. Drags a hand down Ellanis’ chest to find his entrance and line himself up. 

Enters him slowly, breaks from their kiss to moan Ellanis’ name into his shoulder. Ellanis shudders as Zevran seats himself fully, slow and easy thrusts as Zevran takes his time to unravel Ellanis completely. Litters open-mouthed kisses across his shoulder toys with his clit until Ellanis shouts. Zevran’s name on his lips, a tremor under his skin, Ellanis is so close and Zevran claims his mouth as Ellanis falls apart under his hands. Shakes through his own release. 

Ellanis laughs against Zevran’s lips, slides his hands into Zevran’s hair. Flames fading to embers in Ellanis, a drowsiness seeping into him. Zevran gets up to grab a cloth, cleans them both before sliding back under the sheets next to him. More asleep than awake Ellanis curls up next to Zevran, tangles their legs together. A kiss to the top of his head the last thing he’s aware of before Ellanis finds sleep.

* * *

Clean sweat beads on Ellanis’ skin. Collects in the hollow of his throat and the dip of his hips like an offering. Catches the dying light of the sun outside and burns with it. Zevran continues to tease, light fingers trailing down Ellanis’ shivering thighs, the tip of his tongue circling but never touching Ellanis’ clit. Hands clutching desperately to the headboard Ellanis doesn’t hold back his voice.

Sweet cries spill from him in time with the weak jerks of his hips. Slick heat under Zevran’s tongue and Ellanis writhes quivers running through him. “Can I touch you?” Faltering and breathless. Stumbling over his own moans when Zevran presses his tongue deeper into the folds of Ellanis’ entrance. Ellanis’ ankles lock together, thighs shaking, heels digging into Zevran’s back as Ellanis tries and fails to angle his hips.

Zevran pulls away, licks his lips where Ellanis can see. Watches the full body flush it induces with a sharp smile. One hand pressed down into the sheets to hold himself up, Zevran shifts forward to cup Ellanis’ chin with the other. “Trust me caro, let me take care of you." 

A soft exhale of a moan, the tension humming under Ellanis’ skin easing as he gives himself over. Golden skin darkening as he blushes relaxes into the sheets. Zevran leans, closes the gap between them. Ellanis opens up to him, shudders hungrily at the taste of himself on Zevran’s tongue. Breaks away after only a moment, trails open kisses down the fluttering skin of Ellanis’ chest. Takes Ellanis’ hand and guides it into his hair.

Thumbs open his entrance and sucks on Ellanis’ clit while he gently slides a pair of fingers inside his slick heat. Ellanis’ groan is torn from the back of his throat, his hand clenching against Zevran’s scalp. Zevran forgoes the slow build. Scissors his fingers inside Ellanis, pulling them out nearly all the way before thrusting back in. Ellanis calls his name like a lifeline, a litany of "Please” and “Maker” and “ _Don’t stop_ ” falling from his lips. 

Trembling skin and breathless moans. Zevran builds the fire in Ellanis’ core until its almost an inferno, liquid heat ready to spill against his tongue. Ellanis writhes under him, unable to stop the unsteady bucking of his hips. It doesn’t take long before his fingers in Zevran’s hair clutch wildly for a moment, before splaying out and relaxing as he comes for Zevran. 

Ellanis breathes his name like an answered prayer. Tugs on his hair until Zevran lets him go and follows the direction of Ellanis’ hand. Ellanis’ kiss is sedated fire, coals ready to burn with just a hint of encouragement. A whisper of a promise against Zevran’s lips, “It’s my turn to take care of you.”

* * *

Head back, the long line of Ellanis’ throat exposed to the candlelight. Hands bunched in Zevran’s hair, his tongue driving Ellanis mad although he swallows his groans into little whimpers. The inn they’re staying at may be made in the dwarven tradition of carving it out of the surrounding stone but even so, Ellanis doesn’t want the sounds of their celebration to carry. So he bites his lip as Zevran’s fingers tease circles around his clit and tries not to scream. 

Zevran’s laughter against sensitive skin, a pause in his worship of Ellanis. Bastard knows exactly what he’s doing and Ellanis tugs at his hair in retaliation. Digs his nails into Zevran’s scalp when his tongue plunges inside him once more. Ellanis’ thighs are trembling on the edges of the bed, Zevran kneeling between his knees with his hands on the soft skin between his entrance and thigh. Holding Ellanis open for himself. 

Chest heaving, fire racing through his veins. Ellanis is so close his toes are curling in anticipation. Wound so tight. Falling off the edge with a choked off moan. Eyes falling shut and his grip in Zevran’s hair spasms before relaxing. Just as his ears flick in recognition of the stone door scratching at the floor as it opens. 

“I didn’t see you guys at dinner so I thought I’d bri-” Alistair’s bright voice stops midsentence, turning into a high embarrassed whine. 

Ellanis keeps his eyes closed, sighs through his nose as Zevran laughs into his inner thigh. “My friend you have either the best or the worst timing.” Voice full of amusement, rising where Ellanis is still sitting. Ellanis can only imagine Alistair’s blush, the way it would spread across his cheeks, into his ears, and down his neck. 

There’s the sound of Alistair choking, and then a clang of a platter being placed down on the floor. “I’ll just- You know- I’m leaving now.” The same scrap of stone on stone and the door shuts. 

Still chuckling Zevran places a hand on Ellanis’ shoulder, presses a kiss to his cheek. “Mm you know we  _did_  miss dinner.” Fingers wandering up Ellanis’ neck, splaying against his skin and Ellanis opens his eyes just to roll them at Zevran. 

“And here I thought you had already ate.” Spoken against Zevran’s lips just before they meet in a searing kiss. Ellanis’ hands coming up to Zevran’s back, sliding lower to cup his ass. They can eat later.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be adding more to these as i receive and write more nsfw prompt fills! but for the moment these are what i have and as always you can check out all of my writing on my tumblr! http://apostatetabris.tumblr.com/


End file.
